Samurai Warriors (series)
Samurai Warriors (戦国無双, Sengoku Musou) is the second franchise of Warriors games created by Omega Force set in the Japanese Warring States period. The first Warriors series, Dynasty Warriors, crosses over with this one in the Warriors Orochi universe. After Hisashi Koinuma worked on Dynasty Warriors 3: Xtreme Legends, he sought to create a Warriors title that represented one of his original interests in Koei. He thought that if Dynasty Warriors is the action version of Romance of the Three Kingdoms, it would be natural to create a version based on the Nobunaga's Ambition franchise. When he pitched the title, Koinuma directed his concern to "refresh" the one versus a thousand theme. Changing the setting alone created more leeway for focusing on the characters and their future, he argued. Compared to the Three Kingdoms' giant battlefields, the Warring States could become more concentrated on smaller incidents and sieges. He has also wanted to create a game where the player could witness each characters' different fates within a united story, one that doesn't completely follow history or common portrayals found within fiction. Doing so was his belief of making historical figures within this game unique and interesting. With these ideas in mind, Koinuma supported the creation of this series. He actively listens to the responses from fans in Japan and works to make their biggest requests possible. His choices to move the series to Nintendo's systems are usually motivated by his desire to tinker with new hardware for the company and series. His desire to create Samurai Warriors Chronicles on the Nintendo 3DS began after he tried a test demo of the Animal Crossing title for the hand-held console. Although skeptic, he was blown away and sought to ignite the same experience with Samurai Warriors fans. Characters Characters are organized by the game where they make their first appearance as a playable character. The expansions and spin-offs are merged with their respective games. Samurai Warriors Yukimura-sw4.jpg|'Yukimura Sanada'|link=Yukimura Sanada Keiji-sw3-art.jpg|'Keiji Maeda'|link=Keiji Maeda Nobunaga-sw4.jpg|'Nobunaga Oda'|link=Nobunaga Oda Mitsuhide-sw4.jpg|'Mitsuhide Akechi'|link=Mitsuhide Akechi Goemon-sw4.jpg|'Goemon Ishikawa'|link=Goemon Ishikawa Kenshin-sw4.jpg|'Kenshin Uesugi'|link=Kenshin Uesugi Oichi-sw4.jpg|'Oichi'|link=Oichi Okuni-sw4.jpg|'Okuni'|link=Okuni Kunoichi-sw4.jpg|'Kunoichi'|link=Kunoichi Magoichi-sw4.jpg|'Magoichi Saika'|link=Magoichi Saika Shingen-sw4.jpg|'Shingen Takeda'|link=Shingen Takeda Masamune-sw4.jpg|'Masamune Date'|link=Masamune Date No-sw4.jpg|'Nō'|link=Nō Hanzo-sw4.jpg|'Hanzō Hattori'|link=Hanzō Hattori Ranmaru-sw4.jpg|'Ranmaru Mori'|link=Ranmaru Mori Hideyoshi-sw4.jpg|'Hideyoshi Toyotomi'|link=Hideyoshi Toyotomi Yoshimoto-sw4.jpg|'Yoshimoto Imagawa'|link=Yoshimoto Imagawa Tadakatsu-sw4.jpg|'Tadakatsu Honda'|link=Tadakatsu Honda Ina-sw4.jpg|'Ina'|link=Ina Samurai Warriors 2 Ieyasu-sw4.jpg|'Ieyasu Tokugawa'|link=Ieyasu Tokugawa Mitsunari-sw4.jpg|'Mitsunari Ishida'|link=Mitsunari Ishida Nagamasa-sw4.jpg|'Nagamasa Azai'|link=Nagamasa Azai Sakon-sw4.jpg|'Sakon Shima'|link=Sakon Shima Yoshihiro-sw4.jpg|'Yoshihiro Shimazu'|link=Yoshihiro Shimazu Ginchiyo-sw4.jpg|'Ginchiyo Tachibana'|link=Ginchiyo Tachibana Kanetsugu-sw4.jpg|'Kanetsugu Naoe'|link=Kanetsugu Naoe Nene-sw4.jpg|'Nene'|link=Nene Kotaro-sw4.jpg|'Kotarō Fūma'|link=Kotarō Fūma Musashi-sw4.jpg|'Musashi Miyamoto'|link=Musashi Miyamoto Toshiie-sw3-art.jpg|'Toshiie Maeda'|link=Toshiie Maeda Motochika-sw4.jpg|'Motochika Chōsokabe'|link=Motochika Chōsokabe Gracia-sw4.jpg|'Gracia'|link=Gracia Kojiro-sw4.jpg|'Kojirō Sasaki'|link=Kojirō Sasaki Katsuie-sw3-art.jpg|'Katsuie Shibata'|link=Katsuie Shibata Samurai Warriors 3 Kiyomasa-sw4.jpg|'Kiyomasa Katō'|link=Kiyomasa Katō Kanbei-sw4.jpg|'Kanbei Kuroda'|link=Kanbei Kuroda Muneshige-sw4.jpg|'Muneshige Tachibana'|link=Muneshige Tachibana Kai-sw4.jpg|'Kai'|link=Kai Ujiyasu-sw4.jpg|'Ujiyasu Hōjō'|link=Ujiyasu Hōjō Hanbei-sw4.jpg|'Hanbei Takenaka'|link=Hanbei Takenaka Motonari-sw4.jpg|'Motonari Mōri'|link=Motonari Mōri Aya-sw4.jpg|'Aya'|link=Aya Masanori-sw4.jpg|'Masanori Fukushima'|link=Masanori Fukushima Takatora-sw4.jpg|'Takatora Tōdō'|link=Takatora Tōdō Munenori-sw4.jpg|'Munenori Yagyū'|link=Munenori Yagyū Naotora-sw4.jpg|'Naotora Ii'|link=Naotora Ii Sengoku Musou 4 Yoshitsugu-sw4.jpg|'Yoshitsugu Ōtani'|link=Yoshitsugu Ōtani Nobuyuki-sw4.jpg|'Nobuyuki Sanada'|link=Nobuyuki Sanada Hisahide-sw4.jpg|'Hisahide Matsunaga'|link=Hisahide Matsunaga Takakage-sw4.jpg|'Takakage Kobayakawa'|link=Takakage Kobayakawa Ladyhayakawa-sw4.jpg|'Lady Hayakawa'|link=Lady Hayakawa Kojuro-sw4.jpg|'Kojūrō Katakura'|link=Kojūrō Katakura Toyohisa-sw4.jpg|'Toyohisa Shimazu'|link=Toyohisa Shimazu Koshosho-sw4.jpg|'Koshōshō‎‎'|link=Koshōshō‎‎ Kagekatsu-sw4.jpg|'Kagekatsu Uesugi'|link=Kagekatsu Uesugi Guest Characters *Lu Bu (Samurai Warriors) *''Dynasty Warriors 4'' cast (Samurai Warriors: State of War) *Takamaru (Samurai Warriors 3) *Lord Aosame (Samurai Warriors 3) *Lord Akasame (Samurai Warriors 3) *Lord Ryokusame (Samurai Warriors 3) *Lady Momosame (Samurai Warriors 3) *Murasame (Samurai Warriors 3) *Yoshitsune Minamoto (Sengoku Musou Chronicle 2nd) *Benkei (Sengoku Musou Chronicle 2nd) *Shuten Dōji (Sengoku Musou Chronicle 2nd) *Gyūki (Sengoku Musou Chronicle 2nd) Unique NPCs This list of characters refers to uniquely designed non-playable characters in the series. Most of them become playable at one point in the series. *Yoshimoto Imagawa (Samurai Warriors, ''became playable in the expansion) *Nagamasa Azai ''(Samurai Warriors, ''became playable in ''Samurai Warriors 2) *Ieyasu Tokugawa (Samurai Warriors, ''became playable in ''Samurai Warriors 2) *Hideyoshi Toyotomi (Samurai Warriors, ''became playable in the expansion)'' *Kennyo Honganji (Samurai Warriors) *Teacher, Saya, and Dokkimaru (Samurai Warriors) *Katsuie Shibata (Samurai Warriors 2, ''became playable in the expansion)'' *Kojiro Sasaki (Samurai Warriors 2, ''became playable in the expansion)'' *Gonnosuke, Ji (Samurai Warriors: Katana) *Masanori Fukushima (Samurai Warriors 3, ''became playable in the expansion)'' *Aya (Samurai Warriors 3, became playable in the expansion) *Ayame (Samurai Warriors 3) Games *''Samurai Warriors'' *''Samurai Warriors: State of War'' *''Samurai Warriors: Xtreme Legends'' *''Pachislot Sengoku Musou'' *''Samurai Warriors 2'' *''Samurai Warriors 2: Empires'' *''Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends'' *''Samurai Warriors: Katana'' *''Samurai Warriors 3'' *''CR Bikkuri Pachinko Sengoku Musou MAX EDITION'' *''Pachislot Sengoku Musou ~Moushouden~'' *''Sengoku Musou 3: Moushouden'' / Sengoku Musou 3 Z *''Samurai Warriors Chronicles'' *''Sengoku Musou 3: Empires'' *''Sengoku Musou 3 Z: Special'' *''Hyakuman-nin no Sengoku Musou'' by GREE - services ended March 18, 2013; new characters/events in this social game have no impact on future Samurai Warriors titles. *''Sengoku Musou Chronicle 2nd'' *''Pachislot Sengoku Musou 2'' *''Sengoku Musou 4'' *''Sengoku Musou Shoot'' - chibi game for smartphones Related Merchandise When the series came out, the two franchises shared a similar publication titled Musou Fan Field (無双FanField). A drama CD called Sengoku Musou Hyakka Kyouen was released on September 23, 2009. See Also Downloadable content for these games can be found in the DLC category. *''Nobunaga's Ambition'' *''Kessen'' *''Kessen III'' *''Saihai no Yukue'' Gallery Samurai Warriors Case.jpg|Samurai Warriors Samurai Warriors Xtreme Legends Case.jpg|Samurai Warriors: Xtreme Legends Sw2usa-cover.jpg|Samurai Warriors 2 Samurai Warriors 2 Xtreme Legends Case.jpg|Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends Samurai Warriors 3 Boxart.jpg|Samurai Warriors 3 Sw3xl-jp-cover.jpg|Sengoku Musou 3: Moushouden Swchronicles-eu-package.JPG|Samurai Warriors Chronicles Swchronicle2nd-jp-cover.jpg|Sengoku Musou Chronicles 2nd 100monninsengoku-main.jpg|Hyakuman-nin no Sengoku Musou Smshoot-main.jpg|Sengoku Musou Shoot SW4 JP Cover.jpg|Sengoku Musou 4 External Links *Official series portal *Official Facebook, Official Twitter Category: Game Series